Gummi Ship Detour: Naruto!
by loveableeve
Summary: It's another lazy day in Konoha for Naruto and Sakura. When the two of them hears a loud crash, they didn't expect to meet new visitors. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy are... lost. 30.08.12: Birthday Chapter Today ! :D :D
1. A rough landing

Gummi Ship Detour : Naruto! One-shot

**A/N: **I can feel burning eyes shooting flames at me… okay this one-shot idea was stuck in my head and I thought it's better if I were to write it out and get over with it. After all, there are a gillion Naruto fanfics plus it'll be interesting if I tried it out with this crossover.

Please don't come looking for me and kill me since I will update the other fanfics in October. (I think I said I'm doing monthly instalments since ideas come to me VERY SLOWLY) Therefore, you will find experimental one-shots being written as I work on my other fanfics.

I've decided to try something new which is to write chapters with less than 1000 words. I'm pretty sure not every one of you (or maybe there is, idunno) would want to read 2000+ words per chapter. Since this'll be a one-shot, I'll be experimenting with the format etc. If it won't be too much trouble, I would like some feedback from everyone if I should continue this one-shot or not otherwise I'll leave it as a one-shot. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix

* * *

_Outside the Ichiraku Ramen stall, the sun is shining brightly in the sky…._

"Hey, Naruto! When will you ever stop eating RAMEN?" Sakura yelled as Naruto continued to slurp his ramen noodles. "You're going to get fat from all the preservatives and junk."

"Hey! Don't diss the one and only Ichiraku ramen dattebayo!" Naruto snapped. "Their handmade noodle texture is so smooth, the fresh vegetables and man even the tofu tastes really good!"

"Seriously if you keep eating like that, I can see you blow up like a balloon." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Man, I wish Kakashi-sensei is here RIGHT NOW!" She punched her fist on the table while avoiding not breaking it.

"You know you're not gonna get a boyfriend if you keep up with that temper." Naruto said before Sakura dug her fists into his head. "OW. What's that for tebayo?" Sakura grabbed his shirt and glared.

"You mention that one more time and you're hokage dream will be over." Sakura sneered before dropping Naruto back into his seat. "Man, I wish there was something to do…" Naruto straightened his T-shirt and stared at her.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who's always busy with your girl stuff dattebayo." Naruto said as he ordered another bowl of ramen. "I mean, you always go to sleepovers, shopping dates and karaoke almost every day!" Sakura turned her eyes slightly towards him.

"Che, why does every single guy believe that we only do that every day!" Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed. "You only train every day so it doesn't really matter to you if you don't hang out that much…"

"Well unfortunately for me, I'm forced to hang out with you for the rest of the day." Naruto sighed and sipped the soup. "I wish Shikamaru was here…" A loud crash followed by a few screeches rang across the town as both Naruto and Sakura turned their heads towards the forest.

"What the? An alien invasion dattebayo?" Naruto felt his head being split into two pieces. "I was kidding Sakura! OWWW!"

"You freak, it's probably coming from that forest." Sakura harshly said as she got up from her seat. "Come on, it's better if we find out what's going on…"

"Lemme finish my ramen." Naruto said as he stuffed more noodles into his mouth before finishing off with slurping the soup. "Okie dokie, yosh I'm done dattebayo!" _God, stop saying Dattebayo every single time!_ Sakura rolled her eyes as the two ninja ran towards the forest.

* * *

_You might wonder what mysterious things you would find in the forest behind your backyard…_

"I told you to take the left turn before taking that U-turn, YOU IDIOT!" A loud quacking voice yelled as a boy with brown spiky hair covered his ears. "You were supposed to follow the blue gate, not the orange one!"

"Well you can't really tell what color the gates are since they're hidden," The spiky-haired boy shrugged his shoulders, still covering his ears. "I mean you still have to go through the asteroid belt and those flying meteorites…."

"You could have been more careful, Sora!" the angry quaking voice snapped. "Luckily, we didn't land in the water or else we could have drowned."

"I'm pretty sure you won't drown since you're a duck, Donald." Sora scoffed as he avoided Donald's incoming punch. "I'm pretty sure Hollow Bastion should be nearby somewhere… although I don't really remember a forest of some sort."

"A Hyuck, it sure is weird to land in a forest again…" Goofy rubbed his chin, "If I do recall, didn't we land near a forest before?"

"Except we didn't get stuck in a tree!" Donald snapped as he walked around in circles. "I wonder how are we supposed to camp out?"

"We can start off by making a shelter just like our friend, Robinson Crusoe did…" Sora said as he climbed up to the top of the tree. "Oh wow, this definitely does not look like Hollow Bastion… wait is that… Mount Rushmore?"

"What?" Donald began to pull his feathers. "When we get back to Cid's repair shop, I am going to skin you alive."

"Unless someone else cooks you for dinner." Sora snickered as he looked down to find two people running towards the forest. "I wonder what those two are doing."

Gwarsh, maybe other people heard us drop by." Goofy wondered as he knocked on the tree. "Hey! It's just like knocking on wood!" _That's because you're knocking on the tree, dummy. _Donald rolled his eyes.

"No really, no one definitely didn't hear the loud crash thanks to Sora's navigating EXPERTISES." Donald spat the last word out. "Hey, who are they?" Goofy turned and saw a blonde guy and pink haired girl running towards them.

"Maybe they're nice people A hyuck!" Goofy chuckled. "Why don't we go ask them?" Donald rolled his eyes as the two people came closer towards them.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Btw, I don't think I will continue on with this fanfic since not everyone's into Naruto anymore and the fact that I'm not getting any feedback on my other fanfics including **Kendo Spirit**, **Gummi Ship Detour: Hetalia! **, **Gummi Ship Detour: Tegami Bachi! **And **Gummi Ship Detour: Peacemaker! ** But you'll never know, I might as well split this one-shot into parts. (the number of parts? That's a secret! :P)

**EDIT: **I'm really surprise at the number of readers and the reviews. Thank you so much for your support! I guess I'll continue with this fanfic after all heh heh.

So what are you waiting for? Review and let me know what you think! See you tomorrow for part 2! Later days and signing out!


	2. Introduce & Familiarize

Gummi Ship Detour: Naruto! Part 2

**A/N: **It's really funny how when you write for Naruto, a lot of readers will give it a try and read it. Thanks to those who read the first chapter! Okay, I'm making this up as I'm writing this chapter (hence the one-shot lol) so if there's any terrible mistakes such as mixing up characters and such, welcome to the world of fanfiction. :P Just kidding, here's Part 2 of the one-shot! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Dedicated to **Birdy**-**chan** for always being so kind to me and to **SpartanOmega013** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix

* * *

_Running through the forest, reaching to the heart of mysteries and wonders..._

"Hey would you look at that dattebayo!" Naruto excitedly said as he and Sakura sprinted through the forest. "They must be the aliens from outer space!" Sakura gave Naruto a cold look before she rolled her eyes. _Man even though I haven't seen him for 2 years, he's still very immature._

"If they were alien Naruto, they would have killed you first since you're an alien yourself." Sakura grumbled as Naruto shot her an annoyed look. "I was kidding okay?"

"Are you being racist?" Naruto snapped as he sprinted faster, "Man, you're gonna be a mean old granny just like Tsunade-baachan." He felt a rock zoom past his head. _Man, after 2 years of training with erojiji, I think girls are a hell lot scarier dattebayo…_

"Well sorry, I didn't mean it that way Naruto." Sakura apologized quickly. "I meant that your hair is brightly coloured... well i guess that goes for me as well."

"Whatever, forget it." Naruto said as they reached closer to the heart of the forest. "I'm used to it."

"I'm really really sorry Naruto." Sakura tried to apologize again. Naruto turned around and gave a sad smile.

"Forget it, I already said I'm used to it." Naruto said before turning back to the front. "Besides, don't forget that as a shinobi of Konoha, I have to endure whatever is out there for me." He sprinted faster until sakura could only see flashes of orange.

"I'm so sorry, I really am." Sakura whispered, "Darn, I wish I thought through my words..."

The two shinobi ran closer towards the three mysterious figures, not knowing what surprises they will meet.

* * *

_Up in the trees, a great view is waiting for everyone..._

"Hey Sora! Get down from the tree!" Donald yelled. "There are two people coming!"

"Hold on! I want to take a closer look at Mount Rushmore!" Sora said while he squints his eyes. "That's funny, I thought there was supposed to be four faces not five... did America tell me something wrong?"

"SORA! JUST GET DOWN NOW!" Donald snapped. "You've been up there for a long time now!"

_Oh well I'll just keep this to myself for now. _Sora rolled his eyes before he slid down the tree trunk. In front of him was a girl with cotton-candy pink hair with green eyes and a bright blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Erm did you guys dye your hair in wrong colours?" Sora questioned as a vein popped on the girl's face. "No offense or anything..." _SORA!_ Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket thought miserably.

"Well, it seems that there are three unknown people here." Sakura began. "Which hidden village do you come from?"

"Huh? Village?" Sora asked in confusion. "Erm I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Like Hidden Village of the Mist, Hidden Village of the Sand and more." Sakura listed some examples. "Or are you not from this world?"

"Erm... I don't think we are..." Goofy stated. "Gwarsh, it sure must be weird to come here..."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and future hokage dattebayo!" Naruto gave a wide grin and offered his hand. "It's great to have interesting people coming to Konoha!"

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "I guess I'll introduce myself as well. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sora shook both Naruto and Sakura's hands.

"I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself and his friends. "We're here to travel through different worlds in order to fight heartless and nobodies. We also have to find the keyhole in each world..." Sora trailed off as he noticed both Sakura and Naruto giving him weird looks.

"Huh? Heartless? What's that?" Naruto tipped his head over. "And what the heck is a nobody dattebayo?"

"Erm, keyhole? I don't think there's such thing here..." Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"That's strange, I'm pretty sure I went through the right gate..." Sora scratched his head while trying to calculate with his fingers, "We did go through the same obstacles and paths just like the other worlds..."

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE WENT THROUGH THE WRONG GATE!" Donald snapped. "That's why Sora should never steer the Gummi Ship!"

"Gate?" Naruto began to scratch his head. "Is that thing over there the Gummi Ship you were talking about?" Everyone turned their eyes towards the brightly coloured blocks that used to piece the Gummi Ship together.

"Well... er used to." Sora said. "I think we'll have to repair it soon..."

"So is this like an assassination mission?" Sakura raised her eyebrow again. "If it is, you might serve as a threat to us..."

"Oh no! It's not like that!" Sora quickly stammered. "We're here to exterminate the Heartless and Nobodies since they are born from the darkness in people's hearts. I guess you can say we're fighting the evil?"

"Ohh! I like that!" Naruto happily grinned once more. "Man, I'm liking this guy more and more!"

"We should bring you to Tsunade-sama so that she doesn't think you are intruders." Sakura firmly said. "After all, you arrived with a flashy appearance." Both Donald and Goofy stared at Sora.

"Heh heh, I guess that was my bad?" Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, they should be fine..." Naruto began before Sakura shot him a cold glared.

"Naruto! Even you had to go through the gates and process before you were allowed back to Konoha, remember?" Sakura snapped. "Anyways, I don't think you have to go through the interrogation part if you explain to them what your mission is and other important information."

"Oh god, I hate the interrogation part..." Naruto shivered, "It was that Ibiki person who thought I was the one who knew what the old man was doing dattebayo..."

"Well it shouldn't be that bad..." Sora thought to himself, "Well I don't mind at all..." Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I guess we can all just go to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she beckoned the trio and Naruto to follow her. "I hope she's in a good mood today..."

"Don't mention it dattebayo..." Naruto muttered. _Man the last time I brought someone to Tsunade-baachan's office, she seemed to be PMSing..._ A loud growling noise appeared as the two shinobi turned around.

"Heh heh, that was my stomach." Sora grinned sheepishly. "I'm not hungry at all! Seriously!" His stomach grew loud enough to shake the bushes. _Oh god Sora..._Donald smacked his head.

"Well, why don't we have something eat first?" Naruto suggested as he grabbed Sora's hand. "I know a great place to go to dattebayo!"

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura tried to intervene. "You're NOT taking him there or else he'll be seen as a suspicious person!"

"Well why can't we get something to eat NOW?" Naruto said. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll take the blame."

"Naruto," Sakura began but she stopped herself. She wanted to say _Why do you always have to act like the hero every time I see you? Why do you always have to carry all the burden yourself? Can't you see I got stronger and trained harder in order to catch up and help you? _ but she decided not to anger him. "Fine, just for an hour and then straight to Tsunade-sama's office." Naruto's face lit up like a child happily receiving presents and gifts on their birthday.

"YOSH! We're off the Ichiraku's Ramen DATTEBAYO!" Naruto dragged Sora through the forest leaving Sakura, Donald and Goofy behind. _You are as arrogant as ever Naruto._ Sakura shook her head and let out a small smile. _But I guess that's why I admire you a lot._

* * *

_In a dark cavern far away from Konohagakure..._

"Why are we doing this again?" A blonde-haired ninja adorn in a long black coat with distinctive red clouds complained. "If it's just scouting, why don't we have Itachi do it?"

"Because you will cause havoc if you don't go with Sasori, Deidara." A shadowy projection with piercing purple eyes said. "Would you rather have me dispose of you right now? It'll only take me less than a minute."

"Yeah and that blondy girl can't do anything but make ridiculous bird crap." A loud voice snickered. _I am so getting you back once I'm done, Hidan._ Deidara thought angrily but quickly veered his eyes away from the lifeless purple eyes.

"Erm, I'll go... I'll go." Deidara quickly threw on his hat. "If you don't want me here, just tell me so. I'm the one who explodes people because art is a BANG!" He swiftly left the building and continued to sprint. _Man, what's with them anyways? _Deidara thought. _I wonder if it's gotta do with that deal they made with that Vixen what's his name..._

* * *

_Back at Hollow Bastion, there are things that still need to be done and work to do..._

"Don't you smell something sinister?" Leon asked as he sharpened his gunblade. "You know, that really rotting smell along with the musky atmosphere?"

"What? Are you trying to describe the soup you made last night?" Yuffie threw her smaller shurikens at a dark board, "that was nasty..." She ducked the wrench Leon threw and stuck her tongue out.

"I meant the aura of heartless, rogue thief." Leon snarled. "My soup has nothing to do with it..."

"Well it's true your soup sucks..." Cloud gave a wide smirk and blocked Leon's attack. "Soup doesn't mean you mush everything into a gunky paste."

"I admit my cooking isn't as great as Aerith's but you shouldn't keep the topic going!" Leon snapped as he and Cloud engaged into their duelling.

"Man look at those two go," Cid scratched his head. "It makes you wonder how much energy they have..."

"If I were you, I would ask Yuffie to grab the mail," Aerith smiled as she carried a tray with barley tea. "I'm guessing there might be something exciting coming up soon..."

"What are you? A seer?" Cid asked while he reached for the barley tea. "I pray to god that you didn't add sugar to my tea..." Aerith let a little laugh.

"Or maybe it's just plain water." Aerith winked and poured the tea into cups.

"YUFFIE! It's your turn!" Cid yelled as he tossed a canvas sack towards the ninja.

"What turn?" Yuffie caught the bag and noticed the faded letters that read the word 'mail'. "OH NO. This is so not my turn. I did it last time!"

"Uh that was me who did it!" Leon snapped while he sliced the air with his gunblade. "You didn't do it for the past three months!"

"Well. I was busy that time!" Yuffie scoffed but swung the bag over her shoulder. "Fine fine, you don't want me to join in the fun. I'll go and get the stupid mail."

"Ah, if it's anything related to materia or ninja tools, I can keep those free of charge." Cid smirked.

"EH? NO WAY!" Yuffie held the bag tightly and began to run. "NO ONE GETS TO HAVE MY MATERIA!" In a split second, Yuffie was sprinting as fast as she could. Cid and Aerith gave a laugh.

"Did I miss anything?" Tifa walked out of Cid's workshop, "I finished inventory."

"You just missed Yuffie running like mad." Leon said while he poured the cup of tea into his mouth. "I wished I took a snapshot of it."

"Now that's just plain mean, Leon." Tifa laughed and grabbed a cup of barley tea._ It sure is real quiet since Sora hasn't visited us for a long time._

* * *

_You can always find the best ramen at the one and only Ichiraku's Ramen..._

"So are you saying you've never heard of heartless or nobodies?" Sora asked in disbelief. "Wow, that's totally new..." _Not every world you go would have a clue about heartless and nobodies._ Donald thought miserably.

"I can think of someone who's really heartless...Sakura." Naruto muttered and blocked Sakura's incoming fists. "She has anger management problems..."

"I DO NOT!" Sakura snapped as she shot a glare at him. "You're the one who's always causing me to get pissed at you."

"Well I really don't see the point why you two have to argue so much..." Goofy said thoughtfully. "Hey, can we order some of that?" _Please Goofy, don't even think about it..._

"Sure! And it's all on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned. "Hey old man! Can I order 4 ramen house special deluxe dattebayo?" _Oh man Kakashi-sensei is so gonna murder you._ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anything for you Sakura?" Sakura looked up and saw Ayame smiling. "It's all on us!"

"Well... I guess I'll try some of the regular ramen then..." Sakura sighed as Ayame giggled.

"So... what's ramen?" Sora asked while he fiddled with the chopsticks, "It sounds like 'raw' 'men'..." Naruto's jaw dropped on the table as he stared in horror.

"Erm, you shouldn't have said that Sora..." Donald rolled his eyes. "You know, not everyone's like Germany..." _Whoops... _Sora thought as Naruto cleared his throat.

"RAMEN. RA-ME-N! Ramen is a Japanese noodle dish. It's exactly like instant noodles except you have whatever you like such as pork, corn etc. Dattebayo." Naruto began, "Only the best ramen can be found in Ichiraku's Ramen which is right here. The End. Dattebayo." _That was really bad... _Sakura thought as she sipped some of the soup.

"Well, that was a very entertaining lesson. Itadakimasu!" Sora remembered as he slurped some ramen. "Waaahh! This almost tastes like soba." _You did it again Sora... _Donald smacked his head.

"This is NOT SOBA! RAMEN! RA-ME-N! DATTEBAYO!" Sakura grabbed Naruto just on time before he attacked Sora.

"He's a ramen otaku..." Sakura apologized while she struggled to hold Naruto. "I think you should avo id saying anything bad about ramen to him..."_Even when I say something against it; he'll always get mad at me... _Sakura thought bitterly.

"But there's no difference..." Sora began before Donald smacked his wand on Sora's head. "OW!"

"Sora, just shut up and eat." Donald said as the trio quietly ate their ramen while avoiding further insults.

* * *

_Through the darkest corners of each realm, a mysterious group dwells there..._

"Are you sure you were supposed to inject this thing to the heartless?" Axel asked which munching on a sandwich. "How is this doofus chakra gonna reinforce the heartless? Aren't they strong enough to live without whatever you're gonna do with it?" Vexen shot a glare at Axel.

"Will you just shut up and go hang out with your puppy friends?" Vexen sneered while injected bright blue liquid into a shadow heartless. "Why don't you ever leave me alone?"

"Cuz you're really easy to piss off." Axel smirked. "And by the way, Roxas and Demyx aren't puppies, got it memorized?" Vexen threw a bunch of stirring rods and beakers at Axel.

"What's with all the noise?" Demyx asked as a beaker fell on his head. "Ow! Oh yeah, Saix asked what were you doing with the syringe..."

"Quiet!" Vexen snapped as he finished injecting the liquid. "It'll be done in three, two, one..." The shadow heartless turned its head towards Vexen and began to mutate into a hideous cross of a gryphon and a hydra. Demyx yelped in fear and ran behind the door while Axel let out a low whistle.

"YES! I FINALLY PERFECTED IT!" Vexen let out an evil laugh. "Now, if only this heartless will mate with the others, then it'll be perfect! PERFECT I SAY!" _Is Vexen growing more insane every time I see him?_ Axel rolled his eyes as he walked towards the hideous creature.

"So what are you gonna do with this?" Axel said as the creature snapped its tongue at him. "I didn't think that chakra whatever that is would mutate the heartless in some way..."

"It's called I'm a genius." Vexen veered his eyes towards Axel. "At least I know that my deal with the Akatsuki was the right choice..."

"The hudawah?" Axel cleaned his ears, "Man, I think I'm gonna leave you and your mad scientific experiments before I go insane myself. Come along Demyx." Axel dragged Demyx from the door before closing it shut. Vexen stared at his creation with a smirk. _I think this was a wonderful idea, Madara..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **What do you think? Still interested in what's about to happen next? I will write Part 3 later this week since I'm having tests and I'll be away for a while. Hopefully my ideas aren't that lame since there's probably a gillion Naruto X KH that might have something similar haha.

Heh heh, you might be wondering why I'm mentioning America and Germany in here. I decided it'll be more interesting if I give a quick reference to my other GSD fanfic, the original GSD: Hetalia! (GSD: Hetalia! Readers will know what I'm talking about :P) Well, thank you once again for reading and see you in Part 3! Also please read and review so that I can see what you guys think! Later days and signing out!


	3. Initial Meetings & Sinister Thoughts

Chapter 3: Initial Meetings & Sinister Thoughts

**A/N**: Hehe, I wonder if people still read my fanfics. It has been more than a year (maybe even more? lol) since I wrote anything bahaha. Well, this might be the only time I will be updating before university starts up next month (hey, I have a life too!) anyways, if you are still following me, this is my thank you gift for putting up with my long absentee. If you're new to this fanfic, welcome and I hope you will enjoy this fanfic and its future chapters!

Just a quick note, I will be writing the storyline prior to the big battle arc because I haven't read Naruto for a while (more or less, school took over my life… as usual) but I will try to re-read Naruto to get certain points/plotlines correct.

I'm only putting a recap here to remind readers (myself especially) as to what happened previously. (even so, my goal is to write as little as possible bahaha) Enjoy!

Dedicated to **Fadedlies** and **Aereyia** **Hikari** as our recent followers! :P

**Disclaimer**: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix

* * *

_Recap:_

"Naruto! Even you had to go through the gates and process before you were allowed back to Konoha, remember?" Sakura snapped. "Anyways, I don't think you have to go through the interrogation part if you explain to them what your mission is and other important information."

"Oh god, I hate the interrogation part..." Naruto shivered, "It was that Ibiki person who thought I was the one who knew what the old man was doing dattebayo..."

"Well it shouldn't be that bad..." Sora thought to himself, "Well I don't mind at all..." Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I guess we can all just go to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she beckoned the trio and Naruto to follow her. "I hope she's in a good mood today..."

oOoOoOoOo

_Through the darkest corners of each realm, a mysterious group dwells there..._

"What's with all the noise?" Demyx asked as a beaker fell on his head. "Ow! Oh yeah, Saix asked what were you doing with the syringe..."

"Quiet!" Vexen snapped as he finished injecting the liquid. "It'll be done in three, two, one..." The shadow heartless turned its head towards Vexen and began to mutate into a hideous cross of a gryphon and a hydra. Demyx yelped in fear and ran behind the door while Axel let out a low whistle.

"YES! I FINALLY PERFECTED IT!" Vexen let out an evil laugh. "Now, if only this heartless will mate with the others, then it'll be perfect! PERFECT I SAY!" _Is Vexen growing more insane every time I see him?_ Axel rolled his eyes as he walked towards the hideous creature.

* * *

_Somewhere in Konoha..._

"And whatever you do, don't mention that she's a really old hag even though she is." Naruto blabbed on as the group walked through the village, "She has a real big temper that makes you wonder if she's going through menopause…" A large fist swung at his face as Naruto fell. He scowled and turned towards the person only to realize that he made a mistake.

"Well Naruto, I didn't know you take me highly," the person smirked as she kicked his head, "I hope you're not teaching these newcomers on how to make me mad, especially since I'm in a really good mood…" _um, I wonder who this scary lady is…_ Sora shuddered as the person turned around and flipped her hair back.

"Um, you must be the Hokage?" Sora began before his head was slammed on the ground. He turned angrily to find Donald was the culprit. "What the heck was that?"

"I'm sorry Madame Hokage, he doesn't know when to show respect…" Donald quickly muttered as he and Goofy bowed towards her. The person tilted her head and began to laugh.

"Hahaha, I like these newcomers," she smiled as she reached her hand towards them, "You don't have to be that polite so just call me Tsunade." The trio shook hands with her.

"Why don't we come to my office to discuss about your situation?" Tsunade suggested, "No worries, you don't have to go through the interrogation part of the process…"

"Tsunade-baachan, why did you make ME go through the whole process?" Naruto snapped, "I've always been a Konoha ninja since birth so what makes me…" A kunai grazed his face and noticed a vein popping on Tsunade's forehead.

"You make me mad again today, I have no promises that you'll get to be Hokage in the future." Tsunade icily remarked as the group continued their way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

_In Tsunade's office…_

"Ahh so that's how it is…" Tsunade said as she rested her elbows on the desk, "although it seems a little sketchy that you came from a different… um… universe?"

"I guess you can put it that way…" Sora scratched his head. "We mean no harm plus we don't really know other ninjas besides the yellow and pink head…" _Why you little…._ Both Naruto and Sakura fumed if Shizune didn't stop both of them.

"These Heartless and Nobodies you talk about, they seem to be more or less like demons?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the sketch Sora drew, "they don't seem to be like your average enemy…"

"Well, a hyuck, from our experience travelling through different worlds, they more or less already exist in the worlds." Goofy explained. "Especially since Heartless are born from the darkness within people's hearts" Tsunade let out a sigh and sat back in her chair.

"I guess that sort of makes sense," she finally replied, "what would happen if they were to appear now? How do you fight them?"

"Well, I guess you fight them normally?" Sora shrugged his shoulders, "As long as you know how to fight, they shouldn't be a problem…"

"Ano, but you said they have no hearts…" Sakura raised her hand, "so wouldn't you need a special weapon or technique?"

"Um, I'm not too sure…" Sora began as he scratched his head, "I mean, when I was with my friends from other worlds, they were able to fight the heartless and nobodies with their current weaponry."

"Hmmm so it depends on your ability then," Naruto crossed his arms, "well at least you have the one and only Naruto at your service!" Sakura glared at him before punching his head. _Arrgh just shut up! _ She screamed in her head.

"Anyways, I think your explanations are reasonable." Tsunade smirked and stood up, "I'll let the rest know that you're on an important mission and that you're not associated as an outsider. On one condition."

"Condition?" Sora tilted his head a little. Donald raised an eyebrow as Tsunade turned towards Shizune to bring a box. Inside the box are blank headbands.

"In order to be part of our village, you three will have to train to become a Konoha ninja." Tsunade stated as Shizune handed the trio blank headbands. "We usually don't give these out but until you fully master basic ninja skills, you will then receive the Konoha headband."

"Ano obaachan, won't they get stolen and manipulated?" Naruto wondered, "I mean, you can draw just about anything on those headbands…" Tsunade smirk.

"You are right on that part," she replied, "however, these are chakra infused meaning once they reach the level required, the headbands will reveal the leaf symbol."

"Aww, why didn't you do that during the Academy?!" Naruto whined, "then I don't have to look like an idiot failing those stupid clones…"

"Save that for another time Naruto," Sakura muttered.

"So, how about it? Are you up for the challenge?" Tsunade asked the trio. Sora nodded, his eyes seemed to sparkle and flicker like a small blue flame. _Hmm… I think something interesting is going to come up soon. _Tsunade smirked a little.

"Totally." Sora smiled as he tied the Headband around his forehead. "I can't wait to start!"

* * *

_Darker and darker, the realm of darkness is starting to brew…_

"This is ridiculous," Hidan spat a seed from his apple, "honestly, why do WE need HELP from OTHERS?"

"Hidan…" a low growl began as a projection of one of the members appeared, "I rather not have you dead before we leave today…"

"Come on Kakuzu," Hidan at the projection, "you have to admit it's really stupid that they would make that sort of pact…"

"Want me to get rid of him, Leader?" Hidan whipped around and found himself staring at two red eyes. "I can do it in less than a minute…"

"Che, if it isn't the Uchiha," Hidan rolled his eyes as he pulled his hood over his head, "Fine, I'm going to Kakuzu now." He made a hand sign before he transported himself from the cave. Itachi's sharingan glowed brightly before turning towards the two purple eyes.

"What is your reasoning with this alliance, Leader?" Itachi asked carefully, "Is it necessary to ask an outsider for assistance in this?"

"Bahaha, you won't get it Itachi," a projection of a man with a shark-like appearance appeared on one of the fingers, "not everyone is like you who does everything solo."

"I wasn't asking you, Kisame." Itachi flatly replied. The two purple eyes seemed to flame as the projection gave an evil chuckle.

"It will be an interesting development from now on," the projection smirked. "Remember what you're supposed to do, Uchiha." Itachi sighed before he made a hand sign.

"Huh. I hope you know what you're doing." Itachi closed his eyes and his projection faded. Kisame grinned evily before his projection faded. _All we have to do is wait…._ The purple eyes continued to pierce through the dark cave.

* * *

**A/N**: I think my writing is really rusty right now (can't be helped since the only writing I've done so far were essays and math formulas) I will try to update the other fanfics when I can (exam and vacation is coming up soon) so I can't promise anything for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for being patient and following my fanfics during my long hiatus. Later days and signing out!


	4. Training very soon

**A/N**: Arrghh… I can't believe I'm sick AGAIN (IN SUMMERTIME TOO! Well the weather's like autumn but meh) I will try and post as much as I can before university starts up (where has time gone now?) I feel that I need to re-read Naruto (honestly, I haven't watched/read it for 3 years now… really don't know what's going on) So if there are mistakes in the plot or the characters, I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer**: I think I forgot to mention last time… whoops… but I'm too lazy so there… Kishimoto-sensei and Square Enix

* * *

_What news will we hear this time?_

"Heh heh, thank you!" Yuffie grinned as the moogle handed her the mail. While double-checking to see if it was addressed correctly, she noticed an opal-coloured envelope amongst the other letters. Curiously, she turned the envelope over and noticed the seal bearing a familiar crown insignia. Recognizing who the sender is, she quickly ripped open the seal and started reading. After a minute or so, Yuffie's eyes widened as she quickly stuffed the letter along with the other mail and dashed out of the post-office._ Oh man, I didn't think it was going to be this bad…_

* * *

_Flashback in Konoha…_

"Although it isn't necessary for Sora, Donald and Goofy to go to the Academy to learn," Tsunade began as she sipped her tea, "they need to catch up to at least genin level." Naruto gave a wide grin and pounded his chest.

"Well have no fear, cause Naruto is here!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "I will teach all you need to know about being a ninja…." A huge punch was thrown at his face as Sakura fumed angrily. _You idiot..._

"I wouldn't trust Naruto on this one…" Shizune sighed while holding Tonton, "Tsunade-sama, didn't you say someone else will be there to train them?" Tsunade sighed before resting her chin on her elbows.

"Besides Naruto and Sakura, there will also be someone else who's going to help you guys." Tsunade stated, "As long as they understand the basic ninja skills, then they can accompany you guys."

"Eh, so what will we get out of this?" Naruto whined while rubbing his cheek, "I didn't spend two and a half years training with Ero-jiji for nothing…" A large vein was beginning to show up on Tsunade's forehead until an idea came up.

"Hn, consider this as another one of your missions… how about B-rank?" Tsunade let a smirk. "You don't want slack off, right Naruto?" A grin tugged fiercely on Naruto's face before he cheered with joy. _You are still a kid after training with Jiraiya. _Sakura shook her head.

* * *

_Trudging towards Suna…_

"I didn't expect things to go this smoothly…" Deidara muttered as he tightened his cloak, "Oi, ugly, why do you have to bring that hideous piece of junk with you, hnn?" Sasori glared daggers under his puppet form.

"Speak for yourself," Sasori replied smoothly as he adjusted the hat, "no one cares about your so-called asthetics of art, bastard."

"Why you little…" Deidara began not until a loud shrill sound filled both Akatsuki's ears.

"DEIDARA, do as you are told." A loud voice boomed at the blonde. "We will tell Leader about this." Deidara glared the source of the yelling while rubbing his ears.

"Oh shut the hell up," Deidara snapped before he finished building up his clay bird. "I'll do this crap mission, Konan."

"If you can handle it." Sasori sneered.

"Oh just leave me alone…" Deidara muttered and noticed Sasori began to wheel his puppet form away from the blonde. "I MEANT LITERALLY! Geez, this is going to be a total BANG for me."

* * *

_Back at the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee…_

"This does look like the king's personal stationary," Leon flipped the letter back and forth, "Are you sure you read the letter correctly?" Yuffie shot an annoyed glare at him.

"You think I'm dumb enough to make things up?" Yuffie snapped as Tifa tried to calm her down, "Geez Squall, sometimes your ego is pissing me off…"

"The King says 'The Worlds are fluctuating and seem to be unstable due to unknown forces'," Aerith took the letter from Squall and began reading, "he asks that the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee to double security and keep a record as to how many heartless are there and their appearance."

"Hmm, this does sounds like serious business," Everyone turned to see Cloud walking in, "

"Well, I guess the first thing is to tighten the network around here," Cid smugly said as he entered a few keys into the computer, "I'll also install a full-range scan of Hollow Bastion before adding the monitor." Leon nodded as he turned towards the rest of the group.

"Merlin, would you mind casting a few more spells around the area?" Leon nodded towards the wizard, "at least it compliments with Cid's detectors…"

"Che, I'd rather not work with that old geezer." Cid sneered, "Who'd know if his troublesome magic will ever work."

"Old Geezer you say?!" Merlin readied his wand. "I'll make sure everything is working top-notch." With a spin on the heel, Merlin disappeared.

"I'll help with the documenting." Aerith smiled as she gathered the loose paper on the floor, "Just make sure you keep count and let me know."

"I'll go with Leon to do some scouting," Yuffie grinned and lugged her oversized shuriken on her back, "besides, I wouldn't mind a little competition."

"Bring it on," Leon smirked as he grabbed his gunblade and dashed out of the building along with Yuffie. _Geez, those two better not destroy Hollow Bastion like last time,_ Cid rolled his eyes, _It takes forever to clean up after those two…_

"What about you Cloud?" Tifa ask as the spiky-haired blonde sauntered towards the door, "Are you going to join us?" Cloud turned around and gave his dead-pan stare.

"I'm going to go find him," Cloud muttered quietly. "He's probably part of this screw up." He turned around and left the door. _Sigh, it seems as if he's still obsessed with him, _Tifa shook her head and straightened her gloves. _I hope it wouldn't darken his heart again like last time…_

* * *

_Let's start with some training soon…_

"So, what is your preferred way of fighting?" Sakura asked Sora as they walked through Konoha, "Are you close-range combat or do you like illusions?" Sora scratched his head as he pondered this question.

"Hmm, I usually use a sword-like weapon so I guess it'll be close-range?" Sora said. "Although once in a while, I sometimes use magic if the enemy is too strong."

"Ahh so most probably the basic ninjutsu will do then," Sakura said, "What about Donald and Goofy?"

"A hyuck, I guess we'll be doing ninjutsu training since we pretty much use magic as well," Goofy exclaimed."

"Ehh… they like ninjutsu then? Aww man, I suck at ninjustu…" Naruto began to mutter to himself, "Ahh! We're here!" The group stopped in front the training grounds.

"This is so nostalgic…" Naruto grinned as they walked towards the clearing, "as if it was only yesterday we were training."

"So why don't we see how well are your combat skills?" Sakura asked cheerfully as she lead Sora, Donald and Goofy towards the former Team 7 training area. "I just want to know what's your level of combat."

"Well, I've only been fighting with a keyblade..." Sora shook his right hand downwards. "Eh? That's strange... I'm pretty sure I had it with me..."

"Erm, are you sure you're not making this up dattebayo?" Naruto asked while he twirled a kunai in his hand. "I mean, the keyblade sounds really cool but I've never heard of it..."

"I swear that I have one!" Sora tried his other hand. "Dammit! Donald and Goofy have always seen me with it!" Donald and Goofy gave Sora a weird look.

"Well, I'm guessing that your abilities don't work here..." a lazy voice startled the group. "If you're from a completely different dimension, it shouldn't be working right now..."

"WOAH! SHIKAMARU! Don't scare us dattebayo!" Naruto snapped as Shikamaru walked towards the group.

"What?" Shikamaru covered his ears and stared at Naruto, annoyed that the blonde almost hurt his ears with his loud voice. "The hokage wants me to come over to see what you guys are doing..."

"So a lazy person like you has something to do?" Naruto teased as he punched the said-lazy person in the shoulder, "aww, you're so dedicated to your shinobi duty…"

"NARUTO!" Sakura clenched her teeth, "you are causing enough trouble for us today…"

"Ahh, I almost forgot, this is our friend Nara Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned at Sora and his gang. "Shkamaru, that's Sora, Donald and Goofy." Sora held out his hand as Shikamaru lazily shook it.

"You're those people who just arrived right?" Shikamaru scratched his head, "This is troublesome, especially since you don't have that weapon of yours…"

"I'm honest! I even carry it around with me all the time!" Sora began to panic. "Aw man, I feel so useless now…"

"Well, what should we do about it?" Donald asked as Shikamaru placed his hands forming a square and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared blankly from Naruto to Sora.

"This is troublesome but…" Shikamaru gave a loud sigh as he spun the kunai in his right hand, "we'll have to start from scratch."

* * *

**A/N:** An unfortunate cliff hanger I see… I just don't want to overwrite (which I tend to do a lot) so you're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction so far and let me know what you liked or hated about it. (in fact, any suggestions are more than welcome :P)


	5. Training begins & Mysterious Presences

**A/N:** (30.08.12) This chapter will be a designated birthday chapter since August 30 is my birthday! :D I'm trying my hardest to make up to those who have been waiting for these past 2 years for updates in my fanfics.

Oh my, where are my manners? It seems to me I have forgotten to dedicate the previous chapter to my followers. This chapter is dedicated to **goofy96**, **Felineguardian**, **The Keeper of Worlds **and **zarethuzumi**. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter so happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

_In an underground lab filled with mysterious knick knacks and such…_

"You're still at it?" Axel asked incredulously as Vexen continued working with the endless test tubes and wires in the laboratory, "Jeez, don't you ever get bored just sitting there and doing the exact same thing for the last oh I don't know THREE MONTHS?!" Vexen looked up from his mish mash of gadgets before rolling his eyes at the red-head.

"Ya don't like it, get out." Vexen replied, slowly filling one green test tube with a sticky solute. "Idiots like you won't understand what geniuses go through." Axel pointed a finger at his forehead and pretended to shot himself.

"Better to live a sane life instead of a mad scientist." Axel muttered. The door beside him opened automatically as Demyx walked in to the lab.

"Why is it that whenever I come here the layout seemed to have changed?" Demyx scratched his head and noticed Axel next to the door. "Hey Axel! Are you teamed up with Vexen or something? Every time I come here you always seem to be here…OW!" Axel's knuckles dug into Demyx's forehead as he tried to squirm away from the deathly pain.

"Oi, did you remember what I asked you last time?" Axel hissed as he let go of his grip on Demyx. Demyx gave him a confused look until he remembered.

"Ahhh, Roxas? I think he's here today." Demyx beamed as he stretched his arms out. "He should have finished the other task last time, so should we go see him now?" Axel nodded as Demyx headed out of the door. Axel was about to leave when he turned towards Vexen.

"By the way, I hope you won't be too carried away with that messed up whatever that is experiment of yours," Axel warned as he let out a sigh while adjusting his hood, "besides, there will be an extra mission for those who don't listen to Xemnas." Vexen returned a death glare as Axel smirked and left the lab. _Che, you won't even understand how this is going to turn out…_ A smirk plastered on Vexen's face as he continued with his experiments.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Back towards former Team 7's training grounds…_

"Aww man, I can't believe throwing knives and ninja stars is that difficult!" Sora gasped for breath. "I wonder how Yuffie could throw that huge shuriken of hers..."

"it's no different than practicing your numbers or letters," Shikamaru let out another yawn, "It shouldn't take up a lot of energy to pick them up."

"Well, I'm trying my hardest here!" Sora hauled another shuriken at the tree trunk. "Man, I miss using my keyblade, if only it would appear!" The shuriken managed to pin itself on the trunk but slid down.

"Well, Sora's improving a lot!" Sakura tried to be positive, "but it shouldn't take you this long to get to this stage." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Is it the way I'm holding it or throwing it?" Sora inquired as he tried lifting the kunai only to find it feeling a lot heavier than an anchor. "Man, how do you guys even lift this up?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Naruto walked towards Sora.

"You have to hold it like a regular knife, dattebayo." Naruto reached for his kunai and demonstrated. "See? Hold it like a regular knife and it should be no problem?"

"Yeah but this thing feels like then thousand anchors in one knife…" Sora muttered as he tried to javelin the kunai at the tree trunk.

"Really? This feels as light as a feather…" Naruto tossed the kunai up into the air and caught it again. _At this point, this is going to be real pain to try and train this guy. _

"I feel like we're getting nowhere," Sakura sounded worried as she turned towards Shikamaru. "Do you have any idea how we're gonna be training him?" Shikamaru gave a yawn before a small smirk tugged his mouth.

"That, I've already prepared." Shikamaru continued his smirk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Near a forested covering…_

"You sure you wanna do this?" Kisame asked as he and Itachi grabbed two random shinobi. "Honestly, this will drain our chakra if we go with this plan…" Two blood-coloured eyes shot at him as the latter Akatsuki member made a hand signal.

"Either follow up the plan or I can put you out of misery." Itachi coldly replied. "We should get this done along with this." He pointed at the container next to Kisame. Inside, a dark mixture of indigo-black and flashes of light blue was swirling and causing the container to move.

"Sigh, you can never chilax, do you?" Kisame rolled his eyes before he made an identical signal with his hands. "Alrighty, whatever you say Itachi." Itachi continued to silently glare before both Akatsuki members began infusing their chakra into their targets.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Former Team Seven training grounds seem to be rowdy today…_

"Hey you guys!" Sora turned and a saw a girl with twin buns carrying a large black duffel bag over her shoulders. She was wearing a white long-sleeved mandarin-collared top and wine-coloured pants. "So why did you want me to come here again? I don't even understand why you need me to carry all this stuff..." She dropped the bag that almost shook the entire training ground. Wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead, she gave a wide grin.

"I hope you didn't bring everything..." Shikamaru said as he tried to lift the bag off the ground, to his dismay, stuck like glue. "Yappari, man this is so troublesome when a girl can lift more things that a guy can..."

"It's called training, lazy bum." Naruto said, unzipping the bag. "Woah, you stored all of these into your scrolls?"

"Heh heh, they don't call me the weaponry mistress for nothing." The girl let out a cheesy grin. "So why do you need all this stuff?"

"We're training our newbie friend here." Naruto slammed his hand on Sora's back. "He's gonna be a shinobi just like everyone else..."

"Except, he sucks at using kunai knives and shurikens." Sakura added. "So I thought it might be a lot better if you showed him some other weapons."

"Huh, seems like you got a lot to work on, my friend." The girl lifted a mace from the bag. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tenten."

"I'm Sora." Sora extended his hand as they both shook it. "Why are the kunai and shuriken so hard to use? It's really difficult to throw them!" Tenten raised her eyebrow before she whipped the mace around her hands.

"Hmm... what type of weapon do you normally use?" Tenten asked while throwing the mace up in the air and caught it once more. "If you're not used to throwing kunai and shuriken, you must be one of those sword fighters..."

"Well, I've been using a Keyblade to fight when I was in the other worlds," Sora tried the same hand gesture as before, "but it didn't appear this time... I guess it's somewhat similar to a sword." Tenten stopped twirling her mace and dropped in on the ground.

"Long, medium or short sword?" Tenten asked while she began to rummage through the bag. "There are long katanas, short daggers, medium double edged katana..."

"I feel bad for whoever is gonna date her..." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru. "That's a lot of weapons..." _If you say it too loudly, it'll be troublesome just to save yourself from her wrath._ Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Isn't the katana what the samurais used?" Sora asked. "I did train with one when I was training under Shinpachi..." _Who the hell is this Shinpachi guy? _ Naruto wondered while playing with the grass.

"Then this should do the trick." Tenten tossed a sheathed katana at Sora. "Why don't you do some practice swings and try chopping those three dummies over there." She nodded her chin towards the three worn scarecrows bearing the _henohenomoheji_ faces kids would draw using hiragana characters.

"Man, it sure feels really strange not using the keyblade again," Sora unsheathed the katana and sliced the air with it. "Sure feels nostalgic to be using this again..." He gave the katana a few swings before he raced towards the scarecrows. Raising his katana, he let out a loud roar and swung it down through the scarecrow. The poor worn scarecrow, along with his face split cleanly in half, collapsed with bits of hay flying about. Shikamaru let out a low whistle.

"So you did have formal training after all..." Naruto clapped his hands in delight, "You managed to slice it with one swing!"

"Heh heh, I guess I did learn something..." Sora sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his neck. "This actually feels a lot better than the throwing knives..."

"You can keep that if you want since I have more at home." Tenten tossed some senbon and scrolls on the grass. "But I'm pretty sure that one of you forgot to tell him something..."

"Like what?" Donald asked as he and Goofy arrived with a medium container. "We brought lunch here! Oh and here's your instant ramen..." Goofy tossed the pre-wrapped ramen cup at Naruto.

"Did you train him straight away with the kunai and shuriken?" Tenten asked Shikamaru. He let out a yawn and gave her a lazy stare.

"Aren't we supposed to do that?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "It was troublesome when he couldn't even lift up a shuriken," Tenten gave a dead-pan stare before smacking her head.

"Shouldn't it be a bit more obvious to you?" She sighed as she threw more shuriken at the trunk, "The number one thing all ninjas are born with…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shikamaru flatly stated

"CHAKRA! Dude, you didn't tell them they need to infuse their chakra in these?" she twirled the kunai before striking it at Shikamaru's head, "god, sometimes you can be stupid, for a smart person like you…"

"Chakra?" Sora asked as he scratched his head, "What's that? Some yoga thing those gurus talk about?"_Oi… what kind of universe are you from?_ Donald rolled his eyes at Sora's blissful ignorance. Sakura raised an eyebrow while trying to contain her annoyance. Unfortunately, Naruto did the opposite as his jaws dropped to the floor while his face drained of colour.

"Huh? I thought you guys should have chakra…" Shikamaru scratched his head.

"I told you…" Tenten clenched her teeth.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile, in one of the dark alleyways of Hollow Bastion…_

"Arrgghhh this is a lot harder than I had expected…" Yuffie threw her shuriken at the heartless, "I didn't think it would take that much energy to get rid of them, not to mention the Shadow ones!" Another clash rang as Leon raised his gunblade against the Heartless.

"Well you said you wanted challenge, so there you go." Leon smirked as sweat ran down his forehead, "man, this is becoming a workout now…"

"I expected you to handle this yourself," Tifa huffed as she rubbed her knuckles, "who knew you were just all talk and no show…" Leon glared daggers as he slashed his gunblade at the Heartless.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Macho…" Leon muttered and caught himself between two Gigas Shadow Heartless, "Since when did these heartless have backbones? The look more human now…"

"Stop looking at them and start slashing them!" Yuffie snapped and threw her shuriken again, "dammit, this is harder that I thought it would be…" A few white ghost-like figures started appearing alongside the heartless as they float towards the trio.

"Why do the nobodies have to show up now?" Tifa wiped her forehead, "Limiting the heartless has been bad enough already…" she smashed her fists into the nobody a few times before it disappeared.

"uh, guys, I think there's something wrong with the heartless…"Yuffie exclaimed, her voice filled with uncertainty. Both Leon and Tifa turned their attention towards what their latter comrade was fussing about.

At first, the Shadow Heartless looked like any other ordinary heartless. However, rather than the yellow blank-looking eyes, they were replaced with a glimmer of sea blue before flames appear in the eye holes. Soon, the Shadow Heartless was engulfed in a veil of blue flames as it began to mutate itself. Its body contorted as it grew in size, limbs doubling in length, antennae twisted into tight coils and claws forming dagger-like nails. Faint tattoo-like markings began encircling the body before a pair of grotesque claw-like wings shot out from the heartless back.

"Oh my god…" Tifa eyes widened as she tightened the gloves around her wrist. The hideous creature in front of them stared menacingly, its eyes burning with flames before it let out a gruesome scream.

"What in the world is this?" Leon face twisted into a disgusted look, "how are they able to do that?" _I have a bad feeling this is getting even more sinister than before…_ Yuffie struggled as she held back the urge of punching someone, _screw my ninja pride… this is getting too dangerous…_

"We better retreat," Yuffie began as she slung the shuriken over her shoulder, "Come on! We can't just fight them without knowing what they're capable of…"

"What are you, a coward you rogue ninja?" Leon spat as his eyebrows furrowed, "This is bad… way too bad…" A hard hand gripped his shoulder as he turned towards his other comrade.

"Save your breath Leon, we should go now," Tifa muttered as she nodded towards Yuffie, "We're supposed to be scouting the area anyways." Leon let out a sigh before he rested his gunblade over his shoulder. In a flash, the three combatants swiftly left the area, not noticing the other heartless beginning to mutate even further.

* * *

**A/N: ** Heh heh, things are starting to get really out of hand in the different worlds and universes. Are the heartless getting out of hand now that Vexen is sort of not in the right mind? Sora's training seems to be coming off on a rough start but let's see if there will be any improvements later on!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't confuse you too much. Argh, uni is starting very soon so let the Update Race begin! Thank you for being patient and following my fanfics during my long hiatus. Later days and signing out!


End file.
